Silly Drunk
by TheScoundrelCookie
Summary: He hadn't anticipated finding her at the park, drunk. Neither had he anticipated bringing her to his home. (Anxietyshipping! Also being turned into an actual fanfiction! :D)
1. Chapter 1

**3A/N: So, before we begin, all I can say is Droite will act OOC. For uh, reasons as you can tell if you read the title…Anyways, I dunno if this is any good, but I wrote it outta boredom. Take it if you want.**

**Also, I've ****NEVER ****written Kaito or Droite in a fanfiction. This is literally my first time ever. So, sorry!**

**Aaaand if enough people show interest, I might turn this into a multi-chaptered story. But only if people show interest, haha.**

**Anyways, I'm talking too much. Warnings are intoxicated joke, a dumb reference, and hinted Anxietyshipping. **

**I don't own Zexal.**

**Silly Drunk**

She had relapsed that night. She wasn't sure as to why, but she had a faint idea.

Perhaps it was the stress she had endured being Gauche's manager, or maybe it was the fact she was truly unable to comprehend she had died during the war with the Barians.

Regardless, it didn't matter why she felt this way. She just did, and Droite somehow needed to deal with this issue.

So, when Gauche wasn't noticing, particularly when he said he was going to visit Yuma and had left to do so, the woman had escaped their luxurious hotel.

To cope with her sudden inner turmoil, she had purchased an alcoholic beverage, to say in the best of terms, and had proceeded to chug it down at the park.

Currently, she sat in a bench at said park, feeling relatively better, as well as buzzed, than when she did when she first arrived to Heartland City this morning.

However, now that the butterfly duelist thought about it, she wasn't sure how, or even if, she would get back to the hotel. Her partner was sure to notice considering she had been out several hours by now.

Eh, she didn't care right now.

She felt free at the moment, and that's all that mattered to her.

"Droite? Is that you?" a hushed voice broke the calm atmosphere the woman had been bathing herself in.

"Ehh?" she heard herself saying in response, not attempting at all to speak in her usual calm demeanor. As for the voice, it sounded oddly familiar.

No one responded, and in a sloppy manner, Droite peered around her surroundings, looking for the person whom had called her.

When she found no soul, the butterfly was to demand for this hidden person to reveal themselves when he suddenly stepped out of the shadows, bearing the typical dull expression he was known for.

"KAITY!" The dark-haired woman greeted a little too loudly, hiccupping a couple times after. She proceeded to pat the empty space on the bench next to her as she motioned for him to approach her. "Come sit next to meeee!"

The blonde-haired duelist seemed to be taken back by her strange behavior as he automatically recoiled in response. However, after staring at her with narrowed eyes, he returned to his usual dim look.

Kaito began to carefully approach her, acting as if she were some rabid animal ready to attack. Eventually, he stopped in his tracks when he stood a foot or so away from her.

"What are you doing here, Droite? And why are you out so late?" He questioned but paused momentarily, seemly picking up the scent of alcohol. "...Have you been drinking?"

"Yep," was her response as she gave a slight smile and took a swig again.

The blonde male seemed to furrow his eyebrows in response as if he was unsure what to do.

"…Is Gauche here with you?" Kaito then asked after a few more moments of silence.

A couple of hasty nods from the black-haired woman confirmed he was.

"Where?" His expression seemed to lighten as if the blonde had struck gold.

"Hooootel~," she replied in a singsong tone. "But whooo careeees? Come on Kaity, sit with me! It's been soooo long, ya know?"

"Droite," he muttered, scowling at her childish behavior. She was acting like an even more annoying version of Yuma, and that boy was already irritating enough as of now.

However, Kaito remained silent, much to the woman's annoyance. Sighing once more, she brought the jug to her lips, intent on taking yet another swig.

However, he suddenly swiped the beverage away from her grasp.

"No," the photon duelist firmly told her as he proceeded to examine the item awkwardly before placing it in a nearby trashcan.

"H-Hey! I paid for that!" the black haired woman screeched, clenching her fists angrily.

Despite her childish antics, Kaito only stared, unsure whether to reprimand her for her tantrum or not.

However, he decided not too, for he found his current situation uncomfortable as of now.

Still, he didn't want to be stuck in the park all night with a tipsy Droite. So, the Tenjo boy cleared his throat and begrudgingly extended his hand.

"Come."

"Ehhh?"

"Come on," he snapped. "I don't want to be out here all night. Let's go."

Droite narrowed her eyes in suspicion before slowly clasping her hand with his.

In an awkward fashion, he pulled her up, but due to her uncoordinated state, Droite felt herself fall into the blonde's arms.

Kaito tensed at the sudden action, but attempted to mask this by grunting. Nonetheless, the dark-haired woman noticed and giggled to herself.

"What?" he huffed, gazing down at the butterfly duelist that was leaning on his chest.

"Nothing~," she teased, somewhat pulling away.

Grunting once more, the blonde Tenjo brother swung the woman's right arm over his shoulder as he placed his left arm around her waist.

As soon as Kaito was sure she was securely in his grasp, the two began to pace off.

The somewhat short walk to the Tenjo residence was peaceful. No problems occurred, but the woman, at some point, had begun a one-sided conversation with Kaito.

He hardly understood a word of what she said, but he heard her say "Kaity" a couple of times throughout the duration he actually bothered listening to her.

Eventually, the two reached the Tenjo residence, much to the relief of the photon duelist. When they approached the door, he placed his right hand in his pocket and pulled out his house key.

Sliding the key into the keyhole, the boy proceeded to twist it, opening the door that led to the interior of the home he shared with his father and younger brother.

Droite gazed into the darkened household with slight curiosity, but upon not being able to see much other than a few silhouettes, she shifted her stare back to the ground.

Kaito ignored this as he began to make his way inside the household, dragging Droite a little as he tried to not stumble across the floor. Despite this, his companion made it rather difficult to walk without causing a little too much noise.

It became especially difficult when she began to mutter lyrics about some wrecking balls.

The blonde was confused at first but didn't bother to question as he focused his attention to getting her to his room without waking his sibling or father.

However, another predicament soon arose when they reached the burgeoning stairs that led to his bedroom. Kaito had expected this, but sadly, he hadn't anticipated the butterfly duelist to be as buzzed as she was.

The photon duelist sighed.

The blonde male wasn't too keen on the possibility of having to carry the dark-haired woman upstairs, and neither did he actually believe he would be able to.

However, finding himself to be rather determined, the Tenjo male began to make his way up the column of stairs, hopeful it wouldn't end badly.

The first couple of steps had been difficult; the most notable being the first as he had no idea how he would get Droite up on the stairs. However, with each step they climbed, Kaito was able to notice patterns she made. This helped immensely, and about five minutes later, the two young adults had successfully gone up the stairs.

Now that the difficult part of his task was completed, Kaito worked to get through the hallway that led to his room.

However, at that moment, Droite began to giggle rather loudly, much to the boy's alarm. His family was light sleepers, and if they woke up….He didn't want to finish that thought.

Instantly, he began attempting to hush her by whispering, "Droite, don't make any noise."

Nonetheless, she continued to do so, to the point the gray-eyed male had to place the palm of his hand against the dark-haired female's lips.

Still, she continued to giggle, but unlike before, they were muffled.

Rolling his eyes in frustration, he glanced around to see if anyone was exiting their room, but when no such thing happened, he exhaled.

By this time, his companion had ceased her laughing, much to his relief.

Again, he decided to continue and took a couple of more steps with Droite following to an extent.

One step, another more...

Kaito could feel the pressure building inside his chest at the fear that his dad, or even worse, _Haruto_, could open the door to their rooms and find him like this.

That was something he didn't need…

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts as they reached his bedroom door.

The door that led the Tenjo Kaito's room.

The Galaxy-eyes user reached forward, with difficulty, and swung the door open. Inside was the somewhat messy room of the blonde male. Crumpled papers were nestled on the floor while there was a pile of soiled clothes near his closet. His bed sheets were disarrayed from when he suddenly got up and left his house for a midnight walk.

Taking one scan of the room, Kaito huffed to himself.

Right…He had been busy as of late and was unable to properly tend his room.

Shaking his head, he entered the room and assisted the dark-haired woman into an armchair that sat to the right of the doorframe. It was one he rarely used and only kept at the persistence of his father. It had something to do with lack of space in the living room or something.

Making sure the butterfly duelist was situated securely first, Kaito then approached his bed as he considered what to do next.

The light-haired youth briefly considered leaving Droite in her current spot, but the sudden thought of her falling and choking to death repelled that as a good idea...However, he wasn't sure at this point.

It was already late, and exhaustion was beginning to mess with his logical thinking.

Once again, he shook his head and began to prepare his bed for the woman in the distance.

As the blonde did this, his mind wandered onto why exactly he was doing this. Perhaps it was because Haruto began to enjoy her and that red-haired idiot, Gauche's, company.

Yeah, it was probably that.

The Tenjo male huffed, shaking his head for the millionth time. He then proceeded to exit his room, coming back moments later with an armful of pillows in his grasp. First, he set them down on the neatly stretched out blanket and then quickly picked up one of the fluffier pillows. Stifling a yawn, Kaito began to prop pillow among pillow against the wall so he could lay the butterfly duelist there.

When he was satisfied with his work, he paced over to Droite who seemed to be sleeping.

However, the blonde had a feeling she would be waking up when he decided to move her from the armchair to the bed.

He was right as when he hoisted her off of the armchair, she began to lazily thrash about in alarm.

It got so bad to the point she accidentally elbowed him in the chest. And while it didn't hurt too much, it did manage to exasperate the boy even more.

Frustrated at this point, the male duelist used as much strength as he could to contain her from moving anymore. However, this failed when she pulled away and escaped his grasp.

She stumbled around a little, much to his irritation.

"Droite," he harshly whispered, ready to explode. She was starting to act even more ridiculous!

However, once more, the photon duelist approached her, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder. The butterfly duelist seemed to calm upon him touching her as she shifted her weight towards Kaito.

Moments later, he was leading Droite to his bed, later helping her adjust the bed sheets to her liking.

When he was done, she was propped on the pillows in a somewhat sitting position which would benefit the woman in case she were to...spew out all she had eaten that day due to her current state.

Yawning, the blonde male sat beside her on the edge of the bed, watching her as she heaved breaths. However, he was well aware she wasn't asleep.

Through the vague shine of the nightlight (one he had put on after helping Droite into the bed), the Tenjo boy could see the dim orange color of her eyes exhaustedly looking around her surroundings.

After a few minutes of silence, the boy decided to get up when he felt a hand wrap around his in a somewhat loose grip.

"Wait," he heard her call, and the blonde turned back, attempting to not lose his last bit of patience. However, this was soon forgotten as the dark-haired woman leaned forward and placed her lips on his cheek.

He froze at her sudden action and remained so until Droite pulled away, giggling to herself at his reaction.

"Night Kaity," she slurred out moments later as he heard shuffling from the female.

The photon duelist's face was tinted a light red as he placed his palm against his cheek, still somewhat shocked that his former colleague had actually done that.

However, after much thinking, as well as regaining his senses, the Tenjo male turned and gazed to see the butterfly lover leaning against the pillow, asleep.

He watched her, smiling a bit to himself. She was...just a little cute when she slept.

Wait, he wobbled his head and proceeded to place his hands against his face.

He seriously didn't need this right now...After a few moments of calming his previous racing mind, Kaito stood up and exited his room, coming back a few minutes later with a jug of water. He placed it on the nightstand near Droite and proceeded to move the trashcan that sat near his desk right next to the bed.

After he was done, the Galaxy-Eyes user stared around the room, making sure he forgot nothing else. When the blonde was sure he hadn't overlooked anything, he allowed himself to steal a glance.

She was still peacefully sleeping, and he sighed in relief.

If Kaito could have, he would have stayed up longer, but his body was on the verge of shutting down. So, after a minute or two of making sure Droite would be okay for a while, the Tenjo male practically threw himself onto the armchair.

He fell asleep moments after, still thinking about Droite's kiss.

If he had to be honest with himself, he would say he had enjoyed the sign of affection. However, since he was Kaito Tenjo, he would never admit that.

Never.

* * *

**A/N: Uhh….Might not be described but that kiss was totally slobbery, okay?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**Read, review, slap people with earphones, or not. **

**(If you want me to continue this, I guess send a review or something. I dunno.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, after like 4 requests, I decided to continue this story! Hopefully, the quality of these next chapters can live up to the first one. **

**Also, since I'm a dumb, I don't remember anything about Haruto's way of speaking so I'm gonna go with the really vague information I remember from the English dub. I'll probably go edit it to the Japanese one when I remember correctly (aka when I watch Zexal again), but until then, enjoy this. Also, I don't remember Faker/Haruto's personalities that well (despite the fact I googled their profile on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia like three times), so apologies if OOCness. :P**

**Warnings for this chapter will be some minor hints towards the way humans reproduce (read: sex) and embarrassed Kaito. Das about it.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**Silly Drunk**

**Chapter 2**

6:12 am was the precise time little Tenjo Haruto awoke. He was currently on vacations, but due to the fact he constantly had to get up around this time almost daily, he found it was the perfect time to start his day.

So, eagerly pulling off his blanket, he slid off his bed and opened the door that led to the long narrow hallway. Gazing around, he found the area to be dim but was unperturbed by this as he instantly made his way to his brother's bedroom, intent on waking the sleeping Kaito from his slumber.

Approaching his sibling's door quietly, the young boy made sure to remain on his tippy toes to avoid making any loud sounds that could give away his position. He carefully placed the palm of his hand on the doorknob and twisted it….to reveal the black-haired woman, Droite, resting on his brother's bed.

Alarmed, Haruto stared around in an attempt to locate his brother but relaxed upon finding the slumped figure of Kaito on the armchair, making ragged breathes as he slept.

To add, the room smelled weird. Like some scent had been sprayed to mask a putrid smell. It was off-putting really, but the little blue-haired boy found it easy to ignore if he tried hard enough.

As he stood at the doorframe, Haruto couldn't help but gaze in confusion at the scene before him. Droite hadn't visited last night…..and even if she had, there was an extra room she could have slept in.  
This made no sense to the young boy.

Pouting, Haruto tried to scan through the limited knowledge his eight year old self only knew, and then an idea hit him…

Babies.

The little boy didn't know the talk, but he certainly knew that babies were born when a man and a woman spent some time together, usually in private.

At least that's what Yuma had told him when the little Tenjo boy had brought it up one time.

Gasping quietly, the little boy couldn't help but feel REALLY excited.

Quickly, and silently, he shut the door behind him and scurried over to his dad's room. The blue-haired youth immediately entered the door with much haste as he joyously approached his father's bed.

As Haruto closed the distance between the bed and himself, he found Dr. Faker sprawled out on his bed, covered in several blankets as he snored away, unaware of the "news" his youngest son carried.

However, this blissful obliviousness was to be shattered as the younger son of the Tenjo boys began to tug on his father's arm.

"Dad!" he cried, pulling furiously in an attempt to stir the blonde man. "Wake up!"

Groaning in what could be called annoyance, Faker lifted an eyelid open and glanced at the time near his nightstand before replying, "Haruto, it's six a.m. on Sunday, during vacations. Please go back to sleep."

The blonde man proceeded to try turning away and return to sleeping, but Haruto wouldn't allow it as he was still shaking his father's arm in anticipation.

"Daaaaad, Brother is going to have a baby!" he excitedly cried, spilling the news in an attempt to waken his father.

This seemingly worked as Faker immediately faced his younger son with a questioning look, "What do you mean, Haruto?"

"I peeked into his room…and Drotie was on Brother's bed!" the blue-haired child informed his father.

It seemed this was enough information as his father suddenly launched himself into a sitting position. With a horrified expression, the blonde man continued, "What?! Droite?!"

"Mmhmm," confirmed Haruto as he furiously nodded his head.

Immediately, the father of the house stumbled out of his bed, rushing out of his rooms afterwards. In a panicked fashion, he clumsily slammed the door that led to Kaito's room open.

"Kaito!" he roared in a combination of anger and confusion. "What is the meaning of this?!"

At that moment, the younger blonde flinched and awoke, peering around with tired eyes as he tried to fix his disarrayed hair. After finding the black-haired woman still asleep, he finally faced his father whom was glaring down at the photon duelist.

"What do you mean, Faker?" he grumbled, glaring at his father as well. He seriously had no clue what was happening…

"What is this woman doing here?! And are you having a baby with her?" The older blonde man was quick to accuse as he pointed towards Droite.

"Wait, wha-" the blonde youth had begun to yell back but was cut off by Droite suddenly launching a pillow in their direction. Said pillow resulted in hitting Kaito's father right on his face.

"Quiet, will ya?!" the butterfly duelist randomly cried in annoyance, giving the two men a death glare. "I'm tryna sleep here!"

The photon duelist rolled his eyes as he grumbled a few words to himself. Meanwhile, his father remained frozen, obviously attempting to adjust to the fact that the hangover woman had just successfully thrown a pillow at him.

However, before he could have any chance to make a response, not that he really would, Haruto had reappeared again. This time by popping only his head into the occupied room, "Dad, I think you're being too loud. What if that hurts the baby?"

The two blonde men in the room only looked downwards to gaze at the youngest member of their family. After a few moments, the father of the three males in the room began to motion towards the door.

"Out. Right now," grunted the normally kind man as he gave his blonde son a stern look.

Normally, Kaito would have refused, but since the blue-haired boy was watching them, he begrudgingly obliged. So, he trudged right out of his room and leaned against the hall in annoyance.

After checking on the only woman in the household, Faker exited as well, quietly shutting the door behind him. The older blonde then proceeded to face the photon duelist. However, he only stared away from his father's direction; arms crossed like usual.

Faker opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Kaito began to speak, "I found her at the park last night….She had been drinking. I didn't know where Gauche was...So I just took her home."

It seemed the little sibling had heard this explanation as he suddenly asked in an innocent tone, "But Brother…isn't that bad for the baby?"

This caught the photon duelist by surprise once more as he immediately recoiled, "What? What baby?"

"The baby you and Droite are having! Yuma told me that when a man and woman spend time together in private, they're going to have a baby! That's what you and Drotie did, right?"

Kaito wasn't one to blush normally, but considering the fact that his little brother had just suggested that he and Droite had done such a thing…right in front of his father…He couldn't help but place his palms against his lightly reddened face in embarrassment.

He would have to make a note to get back at Yuma for this…

"H-Haruto," the older Tenjo sibling began after he had managed to regain just a small piece of his dignity, "No…Droite and I…are not having a baby…"

As soon as he said that, the glimmer in his little brother's eyes seemed to fade as the little boy tilted his head in confusion, "Then why was she in your room, Brother?"

Dr. Faker intervened then as he spoke in a relatively soft voice, "Haruto, will you give your brother and I a moment alone?"

The blue-haired boy held no expression for a moment before he nodded in agreement, "Okay! I'll go watch cartoons."

With that, the youngest of the three took off towards the living room alone, and after a few minutes, the sound of the TV blaring downstairs was heard.

A sigh escaped the father's lips before he refocused his attention on his older son, Kaito.

In an incredibly serious tone, he asked, "Did you and Droi-"

"No!" Kaito immediately denied, already frustrated his only parent couldn't let that idea go.

"Are you sure?"

The photon duelist would have loved to yell just how sure he was, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't want to worsen this embarrassing situation even more. Plus, what if Haruto heard him?

The little boy would never forgive him for treating their father so harshly.

So, instead, he huffed and nodded furiously, hoping his father would just let it go. Seriously, he was _very _close to being more annoying than Droite and her antics last night…

Fortunately, the older blonde of the duo seemed to believe his son as he continued, "Did you try calling her friend?"

Kaito tensed at the question. It literally felt as if he had just been slapped in the face. Figuratively, of course, but…His father actually had a point.

Stupid brain for not functioning properly…

Still, in a weak attempt to hide the fact that the Galaxy-eyes user had completely missed that option, he grunted, "I figured that idiot would have been too busy sleeping or something."

Dr. Faker only gave his son a quick glance of doubt before he replied, "I see…You should try contacting him today. He's likely to answer."

"Later. I highly doubt he is going to answer at six a.m."

"If you say so," the Tenjo man remarked as he began to stride off towards the restroom. "I'm going to wash up and make breakfast."

Thankful his father was leaving, Kaito acknowledged his words with a quick nod of his head. He proceeded to head back to his room, intent on catching some more sleep as well as avoiding his family for a bit. Placing his hand on the doorknob, the boy was about to twist it when Dr. Faker called his name. Swinging his head to face his father, he found the older blonde man standing near the doorway that led to the restroom.

"I forgot to mention," Kaito's dad began nonchalantly. "Clean your room. Women don't particularly enjoy a boy's company if his room is filthy."

With that, he went into the bathroom, chuckling to himself as he heard the photon duelist cry in embarrassment, "I don't like her!"

* * *

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER 2! Fear not, I think chapter 3 will be Droite and Kaito awkwardness when Droite isn't attempting to sleep! Gauche will appear soon, maybe.**

**Also, don't mind Haruto. He's young, careless, and free.**

**Read, review, rave like a pretty rave girl, or not! **

**Thanks for reading and showing interest in this silly (drunk) fic being continued! It means a lot.**

**Anyways, see ya next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's been far too long since I updated this fic, Unfortunately, I got a bad case of the Author's Block… And then I kinda got distracted with five hundred stories. Whoops.**

**Luckily, the Anxietyshipping queen herself, K.I.T.T. Rider, gave me some nifty suggestions that sparked many ideas. So shout-out to her B)**

**Warnings are possible OOC.**

**I don't own Zexal.**

**Silly Drunk**

**Chapter 3**

Only half an hour later, the sudden sound of a thud was enough to awaken Kaito from his already light slumber. Upon hearing the noise, the blonde snapped his eyes open and scanned the room, looking for the source's direction.

Instantly, he found the probable cause of the thud as he noticed a figure, most likely Droite, attempting to maneuver themselves about his rather messy room. However, after watching Droite crash into the furniture several times, he groggily stood and approached her.

"Droite," he called rather softly, blocking her way intentionally so she would have no way of avoiding him. "... Are you alright?"

He didn't get a response, much to his annoyance as the woman tried making her way around him. When that failed, she just sat on the edge of his bed.

"… Droite?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her odd actions.

"… Do you have any aspirin?" she asked rather softly.

Kaito's eyes widened at the random request before he muttered, "Yeah, I think so."

"…Good. I need to leave soon," the butterfly duelist responded which resulted in the blonde furrowing his eyebrows.

"You were leaving?"

Droite cringed then as she placed her head in the palm of her hand. Rather weakly, she stated, "…Yes. I need to get back."

He blinked before shaking his head, "No, I won't allow it. You're not in any cond-"

"I'm fine, Kaito. I didn't get too drunk last night."

"Dro-"

"Kaito, please move before I force you," Droite huffed rather harshly which in turn made the blonde flinch.

However, before the photon duelist could reply to her threat, the sound of the door creaking open caught the duo's attention.

Haruto peaked his head in, and upon spotting the young woman and his brother, spoke in a cheery tone, "Oh, hi Droite!"

Not expecting the sudden greeting, the dark-haired female blinked, "Um, hello Haruto."

"Are you staying for breakfast?" the blue-haired child inquired almost immediately as his eyes brimmed with excitement.

"No… I have to be going," Droite murmured to which the boy frowned.

However, he perked up as he continued, "Are you sure? You don't look too good. I'm sure Brother wouldn't mind lending you his bed for a bit longer."

The woman tensed before she found her voice, "No… It's fine. I have to find Gauche anyways…."

"How about we invite him over?! I'm sure he'd like breakfast!" Haruto suggested a bit too loudly which resulted in the butterfly duelist cringing. Unfortunately, he failed to notice this as he was too busy beaming happily over his idea.

Moments later, Droite sighed as she gave in, "Very well… Only… Only this one time."

Haruto only grinned as he then peered over to his sibling, "Brother, can yo-"

"Of course, Haruto. Go tell Father Gauche is coming over," the blonde replied, giving the boy a soft smile. The blue-haired child only smiled wider as he closed the door immediately and was heard going downstairs.

Afterwards, Kaito peered over to the woman to find she had gone back to lying down on his bed, arm slung over her forehead.

"My head is killing me," she hissed seconds later.

"So you have a hangover," he observed, ignoring the flat stare his companion gave him. The blonde proceeded to sit back down on the armchair.

Silence passed between the two as the Tenjo boy tried thinking of a way to make everything less awkward, because really, awkwardness was something he preferred to avoid.

He huffed at his lack of ideas, but luckily the woman quickly inquired, "May I use the bathroom?"

The photon duelist froze before nodding hastily, "Sure."

"Thanks… I really need a shower," Droite commented as she glanced at herself for a bit. "Um. I don't mean to intrude, but do you have a spare set of clothes you could lend me?"

Kaito froze at his request, his breath hitched before he nodded, "…Uh, sure."

"Alright, thank you very much."

The blonde closed his eyes, gritting his teeth.

It wasn't a random request. It was reasonable really, but he hadn't expected it from her.

He stood up, quickly peering back at her before heading to the door, "I'll be back."

"…Take your time…"

He rolled his eyes and stepped out, quickly finding himself focused on contacting the butterfly duelist's partner, Gauche. Kaito pulled out his duel gazer, one he never really used unless he was trying to contact Yuma or the others.

He heaved a sigh as Gauche appeared on the small device, a slightly panicked expression set on his face.

"Gauche, I-"

"Make it quick," the redhead interrupted. "Droite's been missing since last night, and I can't find her. Dammit, where did she go?"

The blonde scowled as he firmly state, "Gauche."

"What?"

"Droite. Droite's at my house," he explained, purposely attempting to use the least words as he possibly could.

The other male blinked in surprise before spluttering, "How… How did she end up there?!"

Kaito gazed away, somewhat pouting before reluctantly replying, "I… found her at the park… She was drunk… so I took her home."

Gauche's worried expression faltered as he sighed in relief. However, he immediately peered at the blonde with a wide smirk.

"What now?" the photon duelist huffed, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance.

"So you do care for others besides Haruto and Yuma, respectively, of course."

The Tenjo male tensed at the other duelist's words before forcing himself to scowl.

"Shut up," he hissed which resulted in Gauche's smirk turning into a full-on grin.

However, the redhead decided to let the subject die as he gave the light-haired youth a serious expression, "Do you mind if I com-"

"No. Actually, Haruto wanted you to come over for breakfast."

Gauche grinned then as he gave a hearty laugh, "Awesome. I'll be there soon."

"Whatever… Also, bring Droite some clothes."

"Done. Later Kaito."

"Bye."

The call ended then which resulted in Kaito stepping back into his room. When he entered, he found Droite still lying on his bed. He sighed in annoyance.

Hopefully that hangover wouldn't last too long.

* * *

Unfortunately, Gauche never came over.

Why?

Well, soon after the call ended, the weather decided to intervene… by giving Heartland City a harsh thunderstorm.

Regardless, the Tenjo family and Droite ended up eating breakfast together. However, unlike usual, Haruto gave up his seat next to Kaito in order to let the only woman of the four take his place. The blonde youth was suspicious but didn't question it. It was probably just the little boy's way of being polite.

During their meal, Faker made small attempts here and there to converse with the dark-haired woman which ultimately failed since she wasn't in the mood to speak (the side effects of a hangover Kaito concluded). So, after a few minutes, the sound of raindrops pattering against the windows and awkward silence took over. When breakfast was over and done with, Faker informed the trio he had paperwork to fill out to which he promptly left, leaving the two young adults and Haruto alone. Naturally, the blue-haired boy suggested things they could do to pass the time, and Kaito being Kaito, he agreed.

At around 10 A.M., the butterfly duelist finally began to feel a bit better which resulted in her being more active in their activities. However, sometime later, the youngest boy decided he wanted to watch TV for a bit and that's what they did.

Kaito sat on the right side of the sofa, Droite on the left, while Haruto sat in between them, obviously enjoying whatever TV program was on at the moment. However, the photon duelist didn't pay it much mind as he thought over the events of last night.

Droite…

He huffed a bit at his inability to rid these absurd thoughts, and then, that's when he noticed she was peering at him with a curious expression on her face. But again, he ignored this and forced himself to watch the TV.

Unfortunately, nothing interesting, and that's when the blonde decided he would close his eyes and try to get some rest.

That worked until the sound of Haruto yelping jolted him awake. Kaito's eyes snapped open as he found the TV, along with the light in general, off.

However, before he could question it, Droite, whom was still sitting in her spot, spoke, "The power went out."

"Oh," he murmured, gazing around the room to find his younger brother was missing. "Where's Har-"

"He went to get your father," she explained quickly, focusing her attention on the slightly oversized long-sleeved shirt Kaito had lent her.

The photon duelist exhaled as he turned to staring at the ceiling, finding comfort in staring at anything that wasn't the butterfly duelist, because when he did gaze at her, he would only be reminded of her odd antics from last night.

And he would rather not think about that in all honesty.

Haruto and his father returned minutes later, much to his relief, but then, the blonde youth noticed the little boy was visibly shaking.

He wasn't surprised since today had been rather cold, and with the power out, it's wasn't too odd to declare the boy was cold.

He still worried though, but before he could begin to remedy his little sibling's problem, Faker called him, "Kaito, come with me for a bit."

* * *

Out of all the solutions the Tenjo boy thought were possible, he certainly wouldn't have picked this one.

It turned out his father had some old kind of heater from the past in storage, and unfortunately, it wasn't too big. So, in the end, only Haruto was able to soak up the warmth which left Droite and him somewhat freezing.

He sighed; pulling the blanket he currently had around his body even tighter in a weak attempt to warm his body. The blonde focused his attention to the boy whom was too busy getting warm to really notice anything else.

Well, at least he wasn't freezing.

Kaito bowed his head then, content with that fact as he closed his eyes. And without really realizing it, he began to wonder over last night.

However, unlike last time, he decided to give up not thinking about it and just, well, think about it…. That only went so far though, because as soon as he thought he was getting somewhere, a voice called him.

"Um, Kaito?"

The photon duelist snapped his gray eyes open and turned to find Droite had closed the gap between the two of them. He only stared at her, waiting for her to continue which somehow resulted in her becoming more nervous.

Regardless, she spoke in a rather unsure sounding tone, "Can… can… I lean on you? Um, I'm kinda cold and…"

She peered away, slightly flushed before she quickly added, "Never mind. That was a d-dumb thing to ask."

Kaito's eyes widened as he gazed down, face flushed at the sudden request before he awkwardly muttered, "I guess…"

The dark-haired woman glanced back, smiling a bit as she leaned her head against his arm, "Thanks."

If he wasn't red then, he certainly was now, but he didn't bother to speak. Mainly because he could feel Faker and his little brother giving him odd looks.

Time passed without any success of the power turning back on which resulted in the youngest of the four falling asleep. Eventually, Haruto was woken up and escorted to his room by his father which ultimately left Kaito all alone with Droite.

She'd fallen asleep at some point, much to the annoyance of the Tenjo youth, because if it had been Shark or Gauche, he wouldn't have minded throwing them off. Unfortunately, he couldn't do that with her. Well, he could, but the photon duelist would have felt bad for some reason.

The photon duelist exhaled in annoyance as he gazed at her, unsure whether he should wake her or not. Still without a decision, he turned to look at the heater as he listened to the dim hum of the appliance.

"Tch."

Eventually, sleep began to take control of him, but he refused to sleep on the floor. So, he awkwardly lifted the woman off of him as he tried standing up. When he finally accomplished that, he began to slowly and painfully move her to the sofa. When he accomplished that, the blonde awkwardly placed the blankets over her body once again.

Sleep was imminent for him now, and so he decided to… humor himself by staying with her for the night.

So, sitting on the opposite side of the sofa, he grabbed his blankets and let sleep overcome him.

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 3. And I don't know.**

**And Gauche will appear next chapter, for sure. Or at least in flesh.**

**Something like that, okay.**

**Read, review, get hangovers, or not.**

**Peace out friendos!**


End file.
